Whatever's Thrown at Us
by KanbiAme
Summary: ::Finished::S+S had never met with magic. They meet in NYC. What happens when they are effected on Sept. 11? - This is a Tribute 2 every1 who lost their life or the family of some1 who did. I love you all!
1. Just a few Notes from Kanbi

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hi. It's all me this time. This is not a comedy, this will have little/no humor in it. This is serious.  
  
When I got the idea for this story I watched the 2 concerts that happened after the event. I'm probably confusing you. I can see/hear you. You're sitting there behind your screen saying 'what the heck is she talking about?' Am I right?  
  
Well here's you answer: This story is about September 11th.  
  
Summary: What happens if Syaoran and Sakura had never met with magic, but create their own when they meet in New York City. What happens when both are effected by September 11th?  
  
It's really a tribute to those who died that day. Whether it be of natural causes, or in the World Trade Center (WTC)/ Pentagon. I myself knew people that were.  
  
I want everyone to know that my heart and soul go out to all of those who died, or know someone who did. It's been nearly a year. That's why, this story will end, exactly on the day that marks 1 year.  
  
I've been asking people where they were when they found out. Asking them to tell me what ran through their minds when the world all came to a stop. Please email me if you would like to share. My email is HigashiUmiAme@yahoo.com Please title it 'Where I Was'  
  
Where I was: I was in my Algebra 1 class working on my homework when a student who knew my teacher (Mr. Love, retired military) ran into the room and said something along the lines of 'The World Trade Center has been bombed!' My world stopped. I looked over to my best friend Mallory. The bell rang telling us to go to our next class. I was so scared I was shaking. My dad was supposed to be in New York that day. I went to my Seminar (kinda like study hall) and sat down to read. My teacher for that hour (Mrs. Dowell) turned on the TV. I don't remember what channel was on. But I sat there for the 93 minutes of class, with my eyes glued on the TV. Every once in a while a tear would run down my cheek. My brother Jon, who was a Senior at the time (I was a freshman) came into my Seminar class just to check up on me. He hugged me, right there, in front of my whole class. But I didn't really care. I still had my brother. Once again the bell rang. I went to my World History 1 class, I was reunited with Mallory, she was a wreck. She had just gotten bad news about a family member. We got through the first hour hesitantly. Then we went to lunch where I didn't eat anything. There are 4 TVs in the commons (main part of the building, tables for lunch, pit for dances etc...) everyone of them was on a different station. When we went back for the last half hour of history our teacher (Mr. Shipley) let us watch the news and called it 'Current Events'. I don't remember about choir that day. I only remember coming home and hugging my mom as tight as I could. Both of us were crying. My dad was fine. But we lost a few family friends in the process.  
  
Afterwards: My friend Becky and I went to NYC over spring break. The day we visited the site it was raining and it blended right in with our tears. We were there on a day, when they found more bodies, the lights and sirens filled our eyes and ears. It wasn't exactly a happy day.  
  
If you'd like to know where I live, I live in Kansas. Wichita to be correct. A few words on Wichita or Kansas in general: It's the 'Air Capital of the World'. We have an Air Force Base a mere 5 miles from my house. My friends are all losing family members who have to leave and go to work over seas. My hearts go out to the family members of those brave souls that are in the Services. Also to those brave souls. I love you all!  
  
This is my 2nd story. If you get the chance read my other story 'Senior Year'.  
  
Thank you! And Peace Out! I love you all!  
  
3 KanbiAme  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	2. Chapter 1 Fire and a Date?

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Well here ya go. I DO NOT OWN CCS!!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-September 9th, 2000 - 1 year before-  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, a girl of 22 entered her New York City apartment building. She had moved here from Japan as a little girl. Growing up in America gave her a lot more opportunities. She had become a secretary. Her newest job, in the well known World Trade Center. Everything had gone well for her first day. She walked up the stairs to her apartment. As she came upon the 3rd floor she smelled smoke. She quickly covered her mouth and ran back down the stairs. As she exited the building, a rather handsome police officer caught her arm.  
  
"Miss, are you a resident in this building?" he asked. Sakura looked into his deep amber eyes.  
  
"Yes. What's going on?" she asked. Staring. She didn't realize that he too was staring into her eyes.  
  
"There was some kind of explosion inside. Can I have your name?"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. And you are.."  
  
"Oops. Sorry, forgot to introduce myself, Detective Syaoran Li. What do you know about this fire Miss Kinomoto?"  
  
"Call me Sakura please." He nodded and took out his pad. Scribbling down as she explained, "Well, I came home, and started to walk upstairs. I smelled smoke and ran outside, where I was caught by you."  
  
"OK. Thank you." She was disappointed when he walked away. But a few minutes later he slipped her a note. She opened it and read:  
  
'Sakura,  
  
I get off in 5 minutes. Would you like to get some dinner with me? If yes, I'll meet you at my car. It's the green X-Terra.  
  
-Syaoran'  
  
She smiled at the note. Finally, a way hot guy had asked her to dinner at least one that she liked. She looked around for his car. She saw it parked across the street and walked over to it. Exactly 5 minutes later Syaoran walked towards the car.  
  
"I guess this is yes?" He asked smiling at her.  
  
"Yea." She replied getting into his car. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Over between the Hard Rock Café and Carnage Hall, there's this place called the Brooklyn Diner (True, I've eaten there too!)." He replied driving off.  
  
-Dinner-  
  
"So, Syaoran, why exactly did you ask me to dinner tonight?" Sakura asked, biting into her burger.  
  
"What? Is it wrong to ask a beautiful lady out for some food?" he answered, making her blush. "Actually, I haven't been on a date in years."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Dating and I just don't go hand in hand. Something always goes wrong."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing's gone wrong yet." Sakura said smiling brightly at him.  
  
"I wasn't sure whether or not to call this a date."  
  
"Why not? I think you're handsome. And you've already called me lovely." This time he blushed.  
  
"Come on," he stood up and paid the bill. He walked out to his car, Sakura following right behind him.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." They drove for a while until he found a good spot to park in. They both got out of the car.  
  
"Central Park!"  
  
"Yea, come on, there's something I want to show you." He took her hands and pulled her down the path. Both laughing all the way. "Close your eyes." He said, putting his hand over her eyes. He positioned her in the right spot. "OK, look." He took his hands away from her eyes.  
  
She looked out upon a beautiful little pond full of Water Lilies and fall leaves. "Oh Syaoran, it's beautiful."  
  
They talked for a little while longer and then he took her to a hotel. He walked her up to her room, since her building was half burned. " Can I see you again?" he asked shyly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow? I don't have to work."  
  
"Neither do I. I'll meet you at 8 AM in the lobby."  
  
"OK. Bye Syaoran." She went into her room and closed the door. She leaned her back against it and slid to the floor. She giggled in delight. "I like him!" She quickly ran to the phone and dialed her cousin Tomoyo's apartment, 8 blocks from her own.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Please Review. I need something to motivate me. Also Read my story 'Senior Year'. Email me at HigashiUmiAme@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 2 A Date in NYC

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Well, well, well? What have we here? Somebody actually reading my stuff? Wow! Impressive! I didn't think anybody even gave it a second look! Well, I don't have much to say. Just that I don't own CCS. And that if my mortal enemy (who I'll leave nameless) gets the lead in the fresh/soph. Play...I'll shoot her. ( Bye now!  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-The next day-September 10, 2000-  
  
Sakura was awakened from the constant banging on the door to her hotel room. She groaned as she rolled out of bed. Half asleep she slowly walked to the door. She turned the knob only to find her cousin and best friend on the other side wanting in. "Hi Tomoyo." Sakura greeted weakly, still dazed from her sudden visit. "Why are you here? I thought we agreed 6:30?" she looked wearily at the clock by her bed as Tomoyo entered with a few bags.  
  
"Sakura, it's already 6:32. I'm only late by 2 minutes!" Tomoyo said giggling. "Hurry up and go take a shower." Tomoyo handed her an outfit from inside the bag.  
  
"OK." Sakura headed into the bathroom with the clothes she was given. Half an hour later Sakura emerged. "How do I look?" she asked. She was wearing an ankle length jean skirt and a pink and white peasant top. With which she wore her favorite Adidas pink and white shoes. (A/N: hey, if I can pull every outfit off w/ those shoes, Sakura can too!)  
  
"You look adorable Sakura!" Her best friend merrily giggled.  
  
"Hoe.." Sakura said looking in the mirror. She turned to Tomoyo, "So, master genius, I'm ready an hour early? What do I do now?"  
  
"Well, you go with your best friend to the diner across the street and eat breakfast."  
  
"Only if this supposed 'best friend' paid. My money was in my apartment and I haven't hit the bank yet."  
  
Tomoyo sighed playfully. "If she must." Sakura slapped her gently. "Oh, by the way. In the bags is some clothes and stuff that you'll probably need until you can get back into your apartment."  
  
"If I'm ever able to get in that is." The two girls walked towards the elevators and rode down the lobby. "I don't even know if I can still live there. Let alone get my stuff."  
  
"Well, don't forget Sakura, if you ever need a place to live, I've got extra room in my apartment since my roommate moved out."  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo!" The two girls arrived at the small café and their small conversations consisted of boys, clothes, music, movies, and pretty much the basic girls stuff. Soon it was nearly 8. Tomoyo left Sakura to her lobby.  
  
"Good luck." Tomoyo whispered, and quickly walked away, as if knowing somehow that Syaoran was approaching behind her.  
  
"Hey Sakura." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Hi Syaoran." She smiled back. He led her out of the hotel and onto the streets. "So, what are our plans for today?" she asked, looking up at his handsome features.  
  
"Well," he started, "I'd rather keep it as a surprise."  
  
"Geez Syaoran! You're no fun!" Sakura said teasingly back.  
  
"O, but my dear, keeping things from you is exactly where all the fun parts are!" he said, making her blush. They walked along the streets until they came to Central park.  
  
"Central park? Weren't we here just last night?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, but today I have a different surprise." Syaoran answered. He stepped in front of her, walking backwards, and took both of her hands in his. He led her to another part of the park.  
  
Soon they came upon a small band, playing music as everyone around them watched. People were throwing their pocket change into the guitar case as they passed by. Syaoran stepped into the grass opposite them. The band began playing a slow song. Syaoran slightly bowed to Sakura. "May I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and replied, "Yes, you may." Syaoran pulled her towards him, as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She did the same, only around his neck. They slowly began to sway back and forth. Taking tiny steps every once in a while. The song had ended, but the two kept dancing. People began to make a circle around them. The band decided to play to the request of the crowd, and played yet another slow song. Slowly the people around our favorite couple dissipated, as they slowly drifted off into their own worlds and on with their lives.  
  
"Thank you." Syaoran said after minutes of silence and 2 slow song dances.  
  
"I enjoyed it. I should be thanking you." They reluctantly separated. "So, where to next?"  
  
Syaoran reached down for her hand and laced his fingers with hers as they walked deeper into the park. "Just a nice walk I think."  
  
Sakura sighed and leaned against him. "I like the way you think."  
  
After their stroll in the park Syaoran treated Sakura to lunch at the Carnage Deli near Carnage Hall. (A/N: is it just me, or do they usually go down that way to eat? But hey, I'm making this stuff up here! And a wise teacher once told me 'write what you know' and I know the Carnage area!) After their lunch that consisted of deli sandwiches, followed by the famous New York Style cheesecake, they headed back towards another surprise. Finally Sakura realized where they were heading, "FAO Schwartz?" She asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.  
  
"Who says adults can't play around?" Syaoran asked, a smirk finding it's way across his face. She smiled back and pulled him faster towards the toy store.  
  
Once inside they headed straight over to the stuffed animals. Syaoran picked up a little gray wolf and teased Sakura with it. She giggled and threw a tiny golden lion with wings back. (A/N: guess who? Sorry, no magic) He gave a little chuckle as he leaped forward to tickle her. However, she dodged his attack and ran away from him. She ran around a few displays until she thought she had finally lost him. She sighed and leaned against a rack of stuffed Tigers. Suddenly, a force hit her from the side and she found herself laying on a pile of stuffed dogs, on top of her, a smirking Syaoran.  
  
"Gosh Syaoran, you certainly do express your compassion openly?"  
  
"No, not usually. But you see, there's this one girl who has changed my entire outlook on life, and I've only known her for 2 days." He said, propping himself upon his elbows, still above her.  
  
"Really? What's so special about this girl?"  
  
"Well, she's so much fun to be with. She makes me feel like a kid again and not like my 23 year old self. She's the first one in years that could make me smile. Yet, there's something about her, some, vibe, I get from being around her. Like I have to be with her every second, like she'll be hurt and alone if I'm not. And I'm OK with that. Because I love being with this girl. Who isn't really a girl. She's more of an angel. A beautiful angel. Sent directly from heaven and into my life." He said, blushing slightly but looking straight into her eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled up at him. "I'm sure that this 'angel' you refer to, feels the same way. Thinking of you as her savior, from this cruel and heartless world. I'm sure she finds warmth in your smile. The smile you seem to have given only here, during these 2 days you've known her. I'm sure that she's looking at you right now, thinking how lucky she is to be trapped within your arms at this very second." This time the pinkish tint came to her own cheeks. Without warning she suddenly felt Syaoran's lips brush against hers briefly. When he pulled away, they were both blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, slowly kneeling back and then standing up. He offered her his hand to help her up.  
  
"Why be sorry?" she asked taking his hand and standing up as well, "If you hadn't done it then, I would have." She giggled.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked, a mysterious glint in his dazzling amber eyes.  
  
"Uht oh, what makes me think I'm going to regret this?" Sakura asked, backing away slightly. He smiled at her, before stealthily reached forward and started running his fingers quickly up and down her sides. She gasped for breath, trying not to break into fits of laughter from her sudden tickling attack. "Sy..Syaoran! Stop!" she got out. He stopped. "Please tell me, no more surprises like that Syaoran?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Nope. In fact, I only have one surprise left."  
  
"And what's that?" she asked, looking into his eyes, she found half of the answer.  
  
"Come on." He said, taking her hands and leading her out of the store and down the street.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to keep up with his pace.  
  
"Here," he said, stopping at a sculpture. "Sit here." He said, then sat down on another part of the sculpture. What Sakura didn't realize, was that the sculpture was of the word 'LOVE'. He turned towards her and said, "I'm showing you, that I'm in 'Love' with you."  
  
She quickly looked around and finally got it. She giggled, he stood up and walked back over to her. The streets were amazingly clear. She stood up as he came in front of her. She put her hands on his cheek, then slowly brought him down to kiss her. Just as their lips met, the heavens let loose and it started to rain. Thus, causing them to end their kiss sooner than they wanted.  
  
"Figures, with my luck." Sakura said sighing.  
  
"Well, would you like to come to my place? I can make some Hot Chocolate, and we can just watch a movie or something?" He offered.  
  
"That sounds perfect right about now." She said in return. Linking her arm with his, they slowly began the walk back to Syaoran's apartment.  
  
Syaoran led Sakura up to the 20th, top, floor of his apartment building. She was surprised to see that he had the penthouse, that occupied the entire floor. The walls were cement and painted a mix of white and green. The main room had high ceilings, that room contained an area of kitchen, a counter with 4 stools behind it. Another part was a living/family room. With 2 cream colored leather couches, 2 dark green arm chairs, a honey colored coffee table, a honey colored entertainment stand, complete with TV, VCR/DVD player, and a full stereo. The carpeting through out the apartment was the same hunter green as the chairs. The walls were decorated with all sorts of swards, knives, and antique guns. Sakura's jaw dropped in awe of the apartment.  
  
"This is so nice!" She said, as Syaoran entered the room with her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He said, he looked at her, she was still wearing her thin shirt and skirt. "Let's see if I can find something for you to change into." He said. He motioned for her to follow him. The found a guest room that was definitely decorated by a female. Syaoran noticed her confusion, "This is where my sisters usually stay when they come to visit. I don't usually come in here. But I know that they leave behind clothes every now- and-then." He opened the walk in closet. Most of it was empty, but a few shelves that were shoved with various clothing items. He rooted through the pile, finding a pair of jean shorts, and a Hurley sweatshirt. "Here. You can change in the bathroom. Right there." He pointed to a door directly to his right.  
  
Sakura went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The room smelled so familiar. What was it? O yeah, that's it. It smelled like him. Like a clear, crisp, autumn day, and incense. She noticed that all the towels and things were green. 'Must like green' she giggled to herself. She quickly changed, and hung her clothes over the bathtub to dry. She came out of the bathroom to find Syaoran closing the blinds to most of the many windows on his floor. "Why close the blinds?" she asked, sitting down on one of the plush leather couches.  
  
"Well, I just watched the weather channel, and it doesn't look good for the rest of the night. You don't mind staying here do you? I mean your hotel is all the way across the city, and it's gonna be one hell of a night." Syaoran said, closing the last blind and sitting next to her.  
  
"I don't mind. If you don't mind?"  
  
"Would I have offered if I did?" Sakura giggled in response. Syaoran stood up and walked over to one of the windows he left the blinds open to. "Sakura, come here." He said. She got up and walked over next to him. Just in time to see a bolt of lighting off in the distance. Then she looked at his view. It was fantastic!  
  
"You have a great view from here." She said, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Hey! You can see where I work from here!" she said, pointing to the WTC -World Trade Center-.  
  
"You work at the World Trade Center?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a secretary."  
  
"What building?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
He smiled with an evil tint in his eyes. "What if I wanted to say, treat you to lunch. Or visit you on a break?"  
  
She giggled. "I work in the North tall tower. On the 50th floor."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other, and falling more and more deeply in love. They fell asleep on the couch after attempting to watch a movie. The rain hitting the windows surrounding them offered a comforting noise that helped lull them into their deep slumber....  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: So? Whatcha think? Review please? Oh! And read my other stories, 'Senior Year' and 'Middle of NoWhere?' Bye now! Remember to Review!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	4. Chapter 3 1 Year Later & The Start of T...

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Hi all! Just wanted to say DON'T OWN CCS. And to BianHu, heehee...(don't worry...I don't think I'll kill her...keyword....think), also, thanks to Teren Neptune for reviewing! I like that poem! Sorry I didn't do this before the last chapter. I was really stressed. Well then, on with the show...  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-1 year later-  
  
Sakura and Syaoran continued dating for the next year. Sakura had moved into his apartment about 9 months after those 2 days.  
  
-September 10, 2001-  
  
Syaoran awoke to find the pleasant sight of a honey-haired angel tucked into his arms. He smiled as he smelled her hair. The sweet sent of cherry blossoms and honey filled his senses. He pulled her closer to him. Butterflies tickling his stomach. Sakura slowly awoke, from the sensation of being closer to her 'Knight in Shining Armor'. She opened her eyes gently, only to meet the soft, amber glow of Syaoran's with her own glistening emeralds. "Good morning." She said, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Good morning." Syaoran replied, "You have today off, right?" She nodded 'yes'. "Then how about we, go get some breakfast, and spend the day in the city? Just you and me?"  
  
She sat up and sweetly smiled down at him. "That's a great idea Syaoran." She got up, got some clothes out of her half of the enormous walk in closet. "I'll shower." She giggled and went into the master bath. A little while later Sakura emerged wearing black pants and a baby-blue sweater. "Your turn Syaoran!" She called to him. Yet heard no reply. "Syaoran?" she pondered as she walked out of the master bedroom into the hall way. There were 7 other doors in this hall way, 3 went to guest rooms, 1 went to another bathroom, 2 were closets, and one was the door to a metal spiral staircase to the roof. She looked down the hall. "Syaoran!" she called, "Where are you?"  
  
All of a sudden someone attacked her from behind and knocked her down into the plush green carpet. She turned underneath her attacker, only to find Syaoran resting above her. She sighed. "I thought I'd go ahead and showered in the extra bath. Now we can go. What do you say?" he stood up and offered her his hand.  
  
"I say, I'll get you back for that." She giggled, taking his hand, and standing up as well.  
  
-That night-Just after sundown-  
  
Syaoran led Sakura back into the apartment, with a blindfold over her eyes. He led her down the hall, and opened a door that was seldom opened. Carefully he led her up the spiral steps leading to the roof. Once they arrived, he opened yet another door that lead to outside. He stood her on the other side of this door, and took her blindfold off. She gasped when she saw the sight in front of her. A blanket was set out, with candles surrounding the area of the roof. A small cooler contained the dessert to the large meal they had eaten at a fancy restaurant downtown. "Syaoran! It's beautiful." Sakura said.  
  
"Come on. There's more." He said, taking her hands again and pulling her to sit with him on the blanket. Once they had eaten their dessert of cheesecake (A/N: sorry, I'm obsessed with the stuff!), Syaoran turned to her. "Sakura, can I ask you some thing?" She had a smile on that said 'Anything' without any words. "I know that I've only known you for a year now, but I knew from the moment I caught your arm that first day, that I loved you. Don't ask me how I knew. I just did. I love you with all of my heart. Actually, I love you with more love than my heart possesses. So, I would like to ask." He leaned back, so he could kneel down on one knee. Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "Will you marry me? Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
The tears that had previously filled her eyes, now slowly made their way down her cheeks. She smiled at him, "Yes Syaoran! I would love nothing more than to marry you." Syaoran let out a sigh of relief as he held the ring that Sakura had forgotten to notice, out to her. It was a simple platinum band with a single diamond surrounded by 5 small pink stones. "It's beautiful Syaoran!" she said.  
  
"It'll be more beautiful, once I put it on your finger." He chuckled, she realized her hands were still in her lap. She giggled, and gave him her hand. He slipped the ring on. It was a perfect fit. Instinct took over and Sakura threw her arms around his neck, making them topple over, onto the blanket below. His hands gently brushed away the tears that were still on her cheeks. Then he pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Minutes later they separated with burning lungs. Then quickly pulled back into kiss, after kiss, after kiss, after kiss. Quickly, he changed positions with her, so that he was on top. Suddenly his arms went under her legs and back. He picked her up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Syaoran, the candles." Sakura said as he carried her down the stairs and into their room.  
  
"They won't last long. And neither will I. Tell me if this is OK." He pleaded, setting her on the bed.  
  
Her emerald eyes met his amber orbs. She smiled seductively. "Of course it's OK." And with that, our two lovers finally showed each other how much they truly loved each other, by making love. Sweet, passionate love. (A/N: ::clears throats:: I don't write lemons. Cuz I have nothing to work off of....No 'experience' in that field thank you.)  
  
-September 11th, 2001-  
  
-6:45 AM-  
  
Syaoran awoke to the soft sound of Sakura breathing underneath him. His head was resting on her stomach as she slept peacefully. He sat up slowly, as to not disturb his sleeping angel, and laid back down next to her correctly. Syaoran snuggled his head into her neck as she continued to silently sleep. He sighed. 'I must be the luckiest guy on earth right about now.' He thought, rubbing her back with his hands. Suddenly, she stirred.  
  
Sleepily, she opened her eyes and looked at the man who's head was buried in her neck. She giggled before saying, "Syaoran, if we keep this up, I'll never want to work again."  
  
"I already regret having to have a job." Syaoran said, placing feathery soft kisses along her neck and jaw bone.  
  
"Oh, come on. You're a detective Syaoran. Plus, you get these 1 week vacations, all the time. I however, have to 'fake sick' just to stay home for 1 day. I would love to have your job."  
  
"Yeah, but you get to sit behind a desk all day. Pretty much in silence, surrounded by people you trust and know. But I, work with mostly men, who get all sweaty and all have guns. And we spend a lot of days outside, dealing with dirty homeless people and complete strangers."  
  
Sakura giggled, "That was your choice, not mine hun." She kissed him lightly on his neck. "But just think, if you weren't a police officer, then when my apartment caught on fire, they would have sent someone in your place, and I'd probably be laying in his bed, wearing his baggy shirt. Although I just can not imagine it!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled in return. "We would have met anyway. We're meant to be together Sakura."  
  
Sakura sighed and looked at the clock beyond her. "Syaoran! It's nearly 7!" she said, quickly getting up and heading to the closet.  
  
"Yeah? So?" he replied.  
  
"Syaoran? Have you forgotten what we just talked about?" she sighed as she grabbed her clothes. "I don't get 1 week vacations. I have to go to work today."  
  
"Do you have to?"  
  
"Yes Syaoran. I'll be out in a bit." She said, closing the bathroom door. Syaoran laid back and sighed.  
  
20 minutes later Sakura came out wearing her usual work attire. A hunter green dress with a white sweater, and black shoes. She walked into the kitchen to find Syaoran cooking bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. "Thought I would at least make you breakfast." He said.  
  
She sat down in one of the stools at the counter behind him. "Awww! Thank you Syaoran! That's so nice of you."  
  
When he was done cooking he took the seat beside her as they ate their breakfast. Soon after, Syaoran walked Sakura down to the lobby of their building. "Are you sure you have to go to work today?" he asked like a child.  
  
"Yes Syaoran. I have to go to work." She kissed him briefly. "But I get off at 2, so I'll see you then. I promise I'll come right home this time. I won't go off with Tomoyo like last time." She giggled.  
  
"Nah. Don't worry about coming home." She looked at him in surprise. He smiled, "Because I will be right outside the doors to your building at 1:45."  
  
She smiled at him. "I love you." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. The other people leaving from the building pushing their way past the lovers.  
  
"I love you more." He smiled as she walked away, letting go of his hand.  
  
"I doubt you could!" she giggled, and exited the building.  
  
-8:30-50th Floor North WTC Building-  
  
Sakura checked in and went to her desk. She sat at her computer and got to work typing up letters from the previous day that she had missed. Another secretary dropped by and left a HUGE stack of papers in her in-box. She sighed 'This will be a LONG day'. And she quickly got busy typing.  
  
-8:30-Outside S+S's Apartment Building-  
  
Syaoran stood waiting. He had figured that today would be lonely enough. So decided to spend it as a 'guys' day' with his fellow officer Eriol, since Eriol didn't have to work either. Eriol finally showed up. "Sorry man. There was a line at Dunkin' Donuts." Eriol said, handing Syaoran a medium black coffee.  
  
"Thanks." Syaoran said, taking the coffee and sipping it as they started walking down the street, conversing about life, work, girls, and other odds and ends.  
  
-8:46-50th Floor of N. WTC Tower-  
  
Sakura was typing when she reached for her water bottle. But before she picked it up, she noticed how the water was rippling. As though there were vibrations, but Sakura wasn't feeling them. That's when she heard it. A strange rumbling sound above her. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the tower shook for a second. Then she smelled it. Gas. Something had to be on fire. Alarms around her were going off as she quickly grabbed her water and made her way towards the stairs. However, hundreds of people had beaten her to it. It would take what seemed like hours for her to get down the 50 flights of stairs. Screams coming from the people descending from levels above.  
  
-8:50-Streets of NYC-  
  
Syaoran stopped, something wasn't right. Sirens were going off across not too too far from their location. Just in safety measures he looked to the towers. That's when he saw it. Something had caused a huge hole in the side of the N. tower. It was quickly catching fire. He could nearly hear the screams of the people occupying the tower, even over the sirens on the rescue units now passing them on the street. Syaoran dropped his coffee at his feet. Eriol looked at him, then to where Syaoran's eyes were plastered. He too dropped his coffee. Suddenly Syaoran took off in the direction of the towers.  
  
"Syaoran? Where are you going? We gotta get to the station!" Eriol called.  
  
"No, Sakura's up there." Syaoran yelled back, pushing people out of the way as he made his way down the busy New York City sidewalks.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: ::Sigh:: I'm tired. I think I'll take a nap. But you! You gotta review! Please? I'll have the next chapter up soon. Oh my, but what will happen to our favorite couple? You'll just have to wait like patient people! Lol! Review! Bye!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	5. Chapter 4 Chaos and Location?

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Howdy all! Well, I don't have much time for notes. Got a report on Paris to do for Thursday. Not to mention I have to make up a BUNCH of homework for Geometry, Biology, and Spanish. O yea, I DO NOT OWN CCS! So, on w/ the show! (lol, we're doing a play called 'On With The Shrew' I'm not in it though. Neway, yea!)  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Sept. 11th, 2001-Streets of NYC-9:01-  
  
Syaoran and Eriol kept running towards the towers. They were only about 4 blocks away when they heard it. Both stopped, temporarily out of breath, and looked to the noise. It was in the sky. "A jet? In the city?" Eriol asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Shit. This isn't good." Syaoran whispered. They watched in horror as the plane slammed into the second tower with an explosion. "You don't think..."  
  
"Yeah, I think that one hit the North Tower too. Come on, we shouldn't get closer before we check back in with the station." Eriol said, but Syaoran was already walking through the crowds of people, trying to get to the WTC.  
  
"No! I have to find her." Syaoran yelled back.  
  
-Staircase in the N. Tower- 9:10-  
  
Sakura was stuck on some floor. She had no idea how many flights she had gone down, or how many were left to go. All she knew was she had to get out of there fast, but that just wasn't possible at the moment. She watched as people helped the injured or weak down the stairs. She observed as firemen came up the stairs as fast as they could. She stopped one and asked, "How much longer till I can reach the bottom?"  
  
"You got a while, but don't worry, you'll make it." He said with no emotion, before heading up the stairs, two at a time.  
  
-Streets-9:15-  
  
Syaoran ran until he was close enough to the building that he could see the crowds running out. He wanted to run in, to find where Sakura was, to make sure she was safe. He was about to run across the street, but an officer stopped him. "Li! You need to get to HQ. We need every able bodied man to be at call."  
  
"Look Smith, my fiancee's in there! You gotta let me through, I have to find her." Syaoran pleaded. Eriol caught up.  
  
"Not you too Hiiragizawa, look, you two, go back to HQ. You can find your girls later." Smith said, pushing them away.  
  
"Yeah, come on Syaoran." Eriol said, pulling him away.  
  
"Wait! Smith!" Syaoran called out. He took out his wallet and looked for what was in his mind. "Here." Syaoran said, handing Smith a picture. "If you see her, send her to HQ with someone, please?"  
  
Smith looked at the picture. "She got a name?" Syaoran looked at him. "How can I find her if I don't know her name?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Sakura. Thank you Smith, Thank you!" Syaoran said as he and Eriol jumped into a police car and sped off back towards the station.  
  
-Staircase of N. Tower-9:45-  
  
Sakura was getting closer to ground level. Intuition told her that much. Smoke and dust had started to fill the staircase. A guy next to her handed her a handkerchief. "Cover your nose and mouth." He said. "It'll help you breath."  
  
"Thank you." She smiled. "But what about you? Shouldn't you use it?"  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Thank you, again." She paused, "So what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Tobias Jones."  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. You seem like a nice guy Mr. Jones. I wish we could have met under different conditions."  
  
"Just call me Tobias. May I call you Sakura, and I agree."  
  
"Yes. You may call me Sakura." Suddenly the staircase turned slightly dark, and heavier smoke filled the room. Tobias coughed. "Here," Sakura said, ripping the handkerchief in half, "It's not fair to be selfish."  
  
"Thank you, you're very kind Sakura."  
  
"Thank you Tobias."  
  
"So, what lucky guy gets the hand of a girl like you?" Tobias asked, looking at her ring.  
  
"Oh, my fiancee, Syaoran Li. He's a police officer."  
  
"If you don't mind, I think that once we get out of here, I'm going to make sure you get to him safely."  
  
"Thank you, I'd appreciate that. And I'm sure that Syaoran would too."  
  
-Police HQ- 10:00-  
  
Syaoran walked around nervously looking at the TV constintly. He had just spent 10 minutes standing there in silence as he watched the South Tower fall. 'Somebody up there, please let me get to Sakura. Please?' he begged in prayer as he paced the room. Just then, Eriol entered the room, with Syaoran's uniform. "Gosh, it's been nearly a year since I wore this old thing." Syaoran said, taking the hanger from his friend.  
  
"That's right, cuz after you solved that case about the apartment bomber, you got promoted to Detective. And they don't have to wear the uniforms. So you better dust the thing off. It'll get a lot of use today." Eriol said, already wearing his uniform.  
  
"Don't see a point in dusting off, have you seen it out there?" Syaoran asked, walking into his office to change.  
  
-Doors of the N. Tower- 10:15-  
  
Sakura and her new friend finally made it out of the building, the air was heavily clouded with a thick, gray dust. Sakura coughed a few times. Suddenly, Tobias grabbed her hand as he started to run away from the building, taking Sakura with him. They ran for what seemed 10 minutes, not getting too too far because of the crowds. There was a rumble behind them, they turned quickly, just in time to watch in horror as the N. Tower fell. Tears sprang to Sakura's eyes. Not caused by the dust and smoke. But of the thought, that if she were only minutes slower, she'd have been in the building when it came tumbling to the ground. She let her hand drop, and breathed in a lung full of the dense debris' smoke. Seconds later, she passed out.  
  
-En Route to the Towers- 10:30-  
  
Syaoran had just watched in person, the N. Tower falling. His heart tore, thinking only of Sakura. 'Get your feet on the ground Li!' he yelled mentally. 'You have a real emergency, no, a real crisis on your hands. Get a grip. She'll be fine.' The car he was in pulled closer to the previous spots of the buildings. He jumped out of the car. Maybe Smith had seen her.  
  
-The Streets-10:31-  
  
Tobias carried the unconscious Sakura to the nearest police officer. Maybe he could help. "Excuse me sir." Tobias said.  
  
Smith turned around to the guy in his late 20's. Then he looked at the girl in his arms. "She looks familiar." Smith said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. "Do you know her name?" Smith asked the guy.  
  
"Yeah, her name is Sakura. I'm Tobias Jones. I don't remember her last name."  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Jones. No name is needed on this girl. It's Li's girl. He wanted me to look for her. Tell ya what," Smith motioned for a police car, and motioned for Tobias to get in with Sakura. "Take her to him. He'll be dead worried." He tapped on the hood of the car, and they sped off towards what was previously HQ.  
  
-Streets-10:40-  
  
In a mad rush Syaoran searched for Smith. He found him helping some old ladies to some ambulences. "SMITH!" he yelled, catching his attention. Another man took over for Smith. Syaoran ran up to him, out of breath under his medical mask. (A/N: ya know, those white mask thingys? Yea....those...) "Have....you....seen...."  
  
"Sakura?" Smith asked, getting a ferious nod from Syaoran. "Yeah, about 10 minutes ago. She was uncouncious at the time. I sent her to HQ to find you."  
  
"HQ? But they changed it. It's not at the station anymore. There were too many people."  
  
"I'm sorry. Don't worry though, at least she's alive."  
  
Syaoran breathed as deep as was safe. "At least for now. Look, gimme something to do. Then I'll find a way to go around to the hospitals and safe places and search for her."  
  
"Ok, here, you can help take blood pressure at the ambulances. I'll try and get someone to cover for you so you can go look."  
  
"Thank you Smith. I owe you."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
-NYC Police Station-11:00-  
  
Tobias walked through the busy doors, carrying Sakura, he was about to ask a woman behind a counter where he could find this Li, when some guy with blue hair approached him. "Sakura!" He said, looking at her in Tobias' arms.  
  
"You know her?" Tobias asked, not really needing an answer. "Are you Li?"  
  
"Heck no. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. Syaoran's best friend and co-worker."  
  
"Oh, well can you tell me where I can find Mr. Li?"  
  
"Actually no. He left a while ago to go back to the towers, to find Sakura." Eriol reached down and took her pulse. It was normal, but she was still unconcious. "We should take her to a medical center. And quick."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"All right, come on. We can take a car." Eriol said, grabbing keys to squad car #203 and heading out the side door.  
  
-NYC Emergency Medical Center-11:25-  
  
Sakura had just been given a room, which she shared with many other people when Eriol's phone rang. Eriol went outside the room to answer. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Have you seen Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, we're...Syaoran?" Eriol said, as he heard Syaoran's phone cut out. Eriol sighed and walked back into the room, "Mr. Jones?" Tobias looked up from his chair. "Can you watch her until I find Syaoran?" Tobias nodded 'yes'. "Thanks. I'll send him here ASAP. Bye." Eriol ran out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, out the doors, and to his car at lightning speed. He had to find Syaoran.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Well I gotta go now! Thanx to all that reviewed. And if you haven't yet, do it now! Cuz I want lotsa reviews! Even if you get to this story 2 years after its written! REVIEW! I know ppl look back in the archives so don't fool me! Lol! REVIEW!! PLEASE?!?!?!?!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	6. Chapter 5 Aftermath

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Thanx for reviewing guys! It means a lot to me..so keep it up! Lol. Well, only one chapter after this...I DO NOT OWN CCS. But I do own the stack of finally finished Geometry, Biology and Spanish homework on my desk! Heehee..well, on with the story:  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-Streets-11:45-  
  
It had taken Syaoran longer than he had thought to reach the station. When he did he ran inside to find Eriol. Only he didn't find Eriol. In his office, he found a very tired, crying Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" Syaoran said in surprise. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Syaoran!" Tomoyo hugged Syaoran. "I'm so worried about Sakura."  
  
Syaoran pulled away from Tomoyo and set her on his couch. "I am too. Just hold tight for a few minutes, I'm gonna find her." He quickly waked out of the room only to run literally into Eriol. "Eriol! Where were you? Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked bounding Eriol with a million questions.  
  
"Slow down Syaoran! She's fine. She's at the Emergency Medical Center. You can find her there."  
  
Syaoran looked at him. "Medical Center? Is she OK? Is she hurt? Is she dead?"  
  
"Syaoran! She's fine. She just breathed in a little too much dust and smoke and passed out. She'll be fine." Syaoran sighed and sank into a bench in the hallway.  
  
Suddenly, he stood up. "I don't have time to wait here. I have to go to her." He started to walk away, then remembered something. He turned to Eriol. "Sakura's cousin is in my office. Watch her, but don't tell her about Sakura. Cuz she's not the one to get bad news. Just tell her I got called out and Sakura has only called us. We don't know where she is."  
  
"Can do." Eriol said, waving, and walking into Syaoran's office. Closing the door behind him.  
  
Syaoran ran onto the street to head to the Emergency Medical Center (EMC). Then, he realized something. He had no idea which one. And in this situation, tons were active all around the city. Was it a permanent one? Or was it a temporary one? Syaoran sighed, and started running to the closest one.  
  
-EMC-5:30 PM-  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered opened, but then shut tightly in the brightness of the white room. She opened them again and sat up. She looked around. Tobias was in a chair in the corner. "You're still here?" she asked, he looked up in reply. "I thought you would have left once I was taken care of."  
  
"Couldn't. Promised some Eriol guy that I'd watch you till you found your fiancee." Tobias replied.  
  
"Eriol? You saw Eriol?"  
  
"Yeah. He said he'd send Mr. Li to you. But so far no one has shown up."  
  
Just then the doctor came in. "Miss Kinomoto, since you are awake now I need you to leave. Your injuries are not serious and should get better if you take these once a day." The doctor handed her a container of pills.  
  
Sakura smiled and got out of the bed. "Thank you. I'm gonna go home now."  
  
"I'll walk you." Tobias said, getting up, and following her out of the room, and eventually down the streets of NYC.  
  
-5:45-  
  
Syaoran had been running around the city since noon looking in every EMC for Sakura. Finally, he came upon one of the last ones. He ran in, and stood at the front desk. "Is Sakura Kinomoto here?" he asked, out of breath.  
  
"Hmm..." the woman started, clicking away on the computer. "She was, she was sent home about.....15 minutes ago."  
  
"OK. Thank you!" Syaoran said and ran back out of the EMC, towards their apartment.  
  
-6:04-Outside S+S's Apartment Building-  
  
Sakura and Tobias walked down the street towards her apartment. Abruptly, Tobias stopped. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
"Of course...What's wrong?" She walked back to him and stood by him.  
  
"Sakura, this morning things weren't so good for me. Yesterday my wife divorced me, taking our baby boy with her. I was facing having to fire some of my best friends. So today, before lunch, I was going to jump."  
  
"Jump?"  
  
"Yeah, from the 51st story." She looked at him in shock. "But ya know, suddenly, I don't wanna die. I think that there is something larger out there than just us. There's reason for living. There's something that I was meant to do. And helping you today, I think that I've found it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I'm going to go back to school."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To become a doctor, and move back here, because I think that if I can make it through this, not only for myself, but for the sake of a stranger, than I can do anything."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"My son?" Sakura nodded 'yes'. "Aaron. His name was Aaron."  
  
"Aaron."She smiled brightly at him, before they continued their journey down the street.  
  
Sakura stopped across the street from her building. She turned to Tobias behind her, "Thank you Tobias. But I'm home now, I think I'll be fine." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm just going to follow you across the street." Sakura nodded, and they headed across the street. Dodging a few police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances along the way. Once they were across the street Tobias headed off in the opposite direction as Sakura headed for the door.  
  
Then, came something that she didn't expect. "SAKURA!" Sakura and Tobias turned towards the voice, a few tears and a smile came to her face. Syaoran came running from the opposite direction that Tobias was going.  
  
"SYAORAN!" she yelled back. She ran off towards him, meeting him halfway in a tight hug. "Syaoran! I was so scared. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."  
  
"Shh..."Syaoran started, rubbing her back, trying to calm her crying. "I was so worried about you. Everywhere I went I was told that you had just been there. Then I didn't know what EMC you were at. And...oh Sakura, you shouldn't have gone to work today. You should have stayed home with me." Sakura just kept crying into his chest.  
  
"So you must be Mr. Li. Right?" Tobias asked, approaching the couple.  
  
"Yes, and you would be.."  
  
"Tobias Jones." Syaoran took his hand off of Sakura's back to shake his hand. "I met Sakura on our way out of the WTC. I told her I wouldn't leave her until I got her to you. So, here I am."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Jones."  
  
"Just Tobias."  
  
"Well then, thank you Tobias. I really appreciate what you've done. What can I do to repay you?"  
  
"Keep me on the guest list." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I'm sure we can do that. And I'm sure that in time, we'll find a better way to thank you. You have no idea what my angel means to me."  
  
Tobias just smiled. He scribbled his number on a gum wrapper from his pocket. And handed it to Syaoran. "I have to go. I need to call my parents before they die of not knowing."  
  
"I understand. And thank you again!" Syaoran called as Tobias disappeared into the night. Syaoran looked down to Sakura, still clinging to his chest. "Come on angel, let's go home."  
  
She looked up, tear stains all along her cheeks. "Ok." They went in through the front door, and took the elevator up to their floor. Syaoran took out his keys, and they went into their apartment. "I should call my family. And Tomoyo."  
  
"Yeah, I should probably call my mom and sisters." Sakura stood there, staring at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Since when do you wear that thing?" She asked, referring to his uniform. "I haven't seen you in it since the day we met."  
  
"Oh, yea, well the chief wanted us in uniform so we could be easily recognizable." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "I was so scared. I thought all day that I had lost you. You had no idea what was running through my mind as I watched your tower fall."  
  
"You have no idea what it's like spending the day unconcious and not even knowing anything that has happened." She replied, walking towards their room.  
  
"Well, what's say we shower, then watch the news." He suggested. She merely nodded in response.  
  
-7:30-  
  
They had both showered and now sat on the couch. Staring with wide eyes at the screen. Tears rolled down both of their cheeks. Sakura turned to Syaoran and said, "I should have been in there. It's not fair that I got out and so many people died." She cried.  
  
"Shhh..Sakura," he said, pulling her close. "You got out because there's something that you're supposed to do in your life. Maybe, for them, they've done it, and they were taken today. We'll never be sure. But don't regret living. Live for all the people who don't get the chance. For the innocent people who were walking down the street. For the firefighters and policemen who died trying to save those people. Live for the people like Tobias, who when they could've rushed home to call their worried families didn't, and instead helped a stranger when she had no one to turn to. And in the process probably saved her life. You have SO much to live for Sakura, don't regret today."  
  
She looked up at him, tears shining like diamonds on her face. She smiled slightly, as a rerun of President Bush's speech played on the glowing box infront of them. "Your right."  
  
"I know I am. So how should we honor our friends. Our neighbors. Our fellow New Yorkers?"  
  
The smile on her face grew a little bit bigger, as she looked towards the wall of windows that faced towards where the towers once stood.  
  
-The next morning-  
  
The weary sun rose over the devastated city of New York. New York was not new to devastation. But this devastation took a lot out of the fair city. Light shone brightly through the window of a certain living room window, in a certain penthouse apartment. Normally the light would be blocked by drawn curtains. But today, a brightly painted flag adorned the large window. The red and blue paint created a painting on the walls and couch of the apartment. And there, on the couch, laid our main characters. Sound asleep, the TV still turned to a news broadcast. If we were to look closer upon the scene before us, upon the faces of our two young lovers, we would notice that even though they sleep, fresh tears still adorn their faces. Whoever said it's impossible to cry in your sleep, is obviously not a New Yorker. For our couple, cried in their sleep that night, and would cry in their sleep, for many more following...  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme: Keep reading! I still have an Epilogue. Heehee...You can see it on Wednesday. I will put it up at 6:30 AM. Right before I leave for school. Well, see you all on September 11th! Oh yea, and please remember to review?!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


	7. Epilogue

_-_-_-_  
  
KanbiAme:  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
-1 Year Later-  
  
The sun rose, once again, shining a red and blue pattern onto the walls and floor. This time, no sleeping figures could be made out. Instead, a celebration, in honor of the friends and family lost 1 year ago. We find the families of our couple, mingling with some of the 'cities finest' as voices erupted through the apartment. A man, in his late 20's stood there, talking to Sakura, a young female by his side.  
  
"So Tobias, this is that Emily you've told me so much about." Sakura said, making Emily blush.  
  
"Yep, this is her. The love of my life." He said, pulling her closer.  
  
"So how has school been for you both?" Syaoran asked, a tiny bundle in his arms.  
  
"Great, but this is the first time I've been back to see you guys Since your wedding, and that was what? 11 months ago?"  
  
Sakura giggled. "I know, you haven't met our son yet either." She took the bundle from Syaoran and gently pulled the green blanket back a little bit to show the figure of a sleeping month old baby boy. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked, seeing how Tobias looked, missing his own son dearly.  
  
"May I?" Sakura and Syaoran nodded, and she gently placed the boy in his arms. Tobias and Emily looked down at the baby. "He's so precious. What's his name?"  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran and they both smiled, Syaoran turned to his friend and said, "He got his name from a good friend. Who lost touch with a life, yet saved one in the process." Tobias looked up at him.  
  
Sakura smiled at her friend, "Tobias Jones, Emily Watson, we'd like you to meet, our son, Tobias Aaron Li."  
  
Tobias looked up at his two friends. "Really? After me and my son? Why?"  
  
"Tobias my friend," Syaoran said, placing a hand on his shoulders. "You saved my angel's life. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have a son. And you can't see your son. So, we were wondering if you'd like to be his godfather?"  
  
Tobias smiled. "I'd love to. And thank you. It's more than I expected in thanks."  
  
Sakura's smile widened (A/N: if possible..LOL) "Tobias, if it weren't for you, I would have passed out in that street alone. When you told me of your plans for that day, I was scared. But now, now I know that we can get through everything. Whatever's thrown at us."  
  
Our scene departs, taking us back out of the painted window, fresh paint applied every so often, to keep the flag fresh. A single white rose, placed atop of a wooden walkway, names signed from all countries, all religions, all ethnicities, all strangers, all friends, and all, Americans.  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Kanbi's letter to her readers:  
  
Thank you so much for reading this story. It means a lot to me really. As I wrote this, I recalled that day. I sit here, on my laptop, as I type, with a single glistening tear gently sliding down my left cheek.  
  
I may not have been born in NYC. I may not have lived there for long. But I consider NYC my home, because truthfully, it's where my heart is, right now. I was asked the question, a few days ago, about why I always wear shirts that say 'New York' or advertise something IN New York. I just smile and say, because it's home, and I want everyone to know.  
  
Reflecting on these pasts, I realize, how pathetic I've been in my life. How naïve I've been my entire life. Thinking, I'm here, I'm safe, nothing will happen. I'll just go to school/work/whatever and be fine. But truthfully, in our society today it's not fine. We have kids in schools with guns/knives/bombs. We've got people who hate us so much for our freedom, that they'd want to wipe us out. But they are just jealous. They don't yet have what we do. (Sorry if I get religious here) But I think that if it's our time, it's our time. Don't lock yourself away from the world. Get out there and fight for it. So that when we grow up as adults, our kids can live in a terrorist free world.  
  
I love you! I love you all! And I3 NY!!!!!!  
  
3 KanbiAme!  
  
_-_-_-_ 


End file.
